1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw guides, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved saw guide attachment for use in combination with industrial type saws to enable use of such saws in a jig saw orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of saw guides is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, saw guides have generally been for use in combination with conventional jig saw arrangements wherein the invention sets forth a saw guide for use with industrial type saws enabling the cutting of complex cutting patterns in use with industrial type saw.
Prior art examples of saw guides are to be found in prior art patents as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,793 to Prince setting forth a saw guide for use with a band saw wherein the saw guide provides an elongate slot for enabling reciprocation of said saw, but fails to set forth the compactness and simplicity of construction of the instant invention as related to industrial type portable saws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,028 to McNanama sets forth a further example of a band saw guide which may be attached to a base or supporting standard for adjustment angularly relative to the saw blade or laterally relative thereto to provide erosion alignment of the saw blade during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,643 to Girardin sets forth the use of a saw guide in combination with a circular saw that is formed with elongate track member that secures a positionable slider therein for adjustment of the circular saw thereto. The Girardin patent is of interest relative to a variation development of saw guides, but is of a relatively remote organization to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,634 to Volk sets forth a saw guide for use in combination with a conventional sabre saw wherein a protractor and securement arrangement enables positioning of the saw guide relative to the saw, as desired, and is of interest relative to a further example of saw guide construction.
As such, however, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved saw guide that may be used in combination with industrial-type saws to expand the versatility and effectiveness of such saws when traversing planar cutting surfaces and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.